


Comfortably Vulnerable

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bondage, Consensual Necrophilia, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Necrophilia, No Safeword, No Smut, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Scarves, Temporary Character Death, Those tags escalated quickly, Trust, Trust Kink, but it’s okay he gets better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keith and Lance propose a way to explore one of Shiro’s kinks and help him realize how much they trust him and he can trust himself.
Relationships: Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Comfortably Vulnerable

**Author's Note:**

> there’s graphic-ish dead body descriptions of keith but they made it so he doesn’t stay dead.

“Okay” said Shiro, tying the last scarf.

He admired Lance all beautifully wrapped like a present, still fully clothed, scarves wrapped around his mouth, his chest, his thighs, binding his ankles and his wrists behind his back. They weren’t tight, only soft and comfortable like a hug. How he wanted it. He maybe could have broken out of it if he tried hard enough. But that was fine.

Lance looked up at him with trust and admiration.

“Look at our pretty boy” cooed Keith. He was lying next to Lance on the bed, propped up on an elbow. He smoothed a hand over the gag and Lance sighed.

“Yes. Our gift” said Shiro. He gently rested his metal hand on Lance’s throat and Lance tipped his head back, barring his throat to give Shiro better access. Shiro could feel the delicate structures under the skin, so vital to keeping him alive. He could feel the blood pumping.

“You trust me so much” whispered Shiro. “I almost feel like I don’t deserve that.”

“Which is why we’re doing this” said Keith. “You have such a burden to bear taking care of our whole team and we don’t want you to bear it alone.”

“Thank you. You’re so kind. So considerate.”

“We love you way too much to be anything else” said Keith. He reached up to Shiro and Shiro leaned down to meet him in a kiss. Then they both descended on Lance and peppered kisses all over him, earning sweet mewls in response.

Shiro rose from the bed and got the tray with the syringe, disinfectant, cotton balls and bandages. “It’s not too late to back out. After I inject you we won’t be able to take it back.”

Keith nodded. “It’s okay. I’m ready.”

Shiro poured liquid from the little bottle onto a cotton ball. He lifted Keith’s sleeve and dabbed at the skin. Taking the syringe everyone took a deep breath.

The needle went in.

Lance just watched.

Shiro put a bandage on Keith’s arm and gently pushed Keith down to lay on his back. Lance scooted closer and rested his head on Keith’s chest.

Keith ran a hand across Lance’s cheek. Shiro layed on the other side of Keith and pulled the sheets up over the three of them.

Keith chuckled.

“Snug like bugs in a rug.”

Shiro shook his head fondly. “I think that stuff might be making you loopy.”

“Nah. I just gotta compete with Lance because his pretty mouth is covered.”

Lance snuggled into Keith and looked up at him through long lashes. They enjoyed each other’s warmth for a while.

“I… I’m… so… tired…” breathed Keith.

Shiro propped himself up and touched Keith’s face. “Yeah? Then sleep, sweetheart. We’ll watch over you.”

Keith smiled and his eyes slowly shut. “Shi… Shi…”

Lance listened to Keith’s heartbeat. It was getting slower, slower… Shiro put his fingers against the side of Keith’s neck to feel his pulse.

Keith’s smile faded and his lips didn’t close completely, parted enough for one last breath to puff out.

Lance heard the moment Keith’s heart stopped.

Shiro pressed his lips on Keith’s. They were so soft and already a little cold.

“Did you die for me, sweetheart? All for me?” said Shiro.

Lance leaned up to look at Keith’s face. He was very pale and a bit blue around the mouth.

“Look how beautiful he is. Do you want to give him a kiss, too?”

Lance nodded. Shiro gently rolled Keith over to face Lance. Keith had never felt so limp and pliant before. There wasn’t a drop of tension in him. Lance pressed his gagged mouth against Keith’s lips.

Shiro tucked the covers against them both.

“My lovely boys. So helpless and vulnerable for me. Letting me put their lives in my hands. I can’t thank you enough. This means so much to me… to know you’ll always be safe with me. That you trust me enough to make me trust myself.”

Lance looked at Shiro while he kissed Keith. Shiro massaged the back of Lance’s neck.

“You’re doing so good, Lance. Taking this so well. You’re so mature. So smart and competent. You’re the glue that keeps us together.”

Lance moaned under the praise, his eyes getting a little wet. He moved away from Keith’s face to put his ear to his chest again. It was so quiet, no heartbeat or noises of his body working to keep him alive.

“Hey, I’m going to move him again” said Shiro. Lance scooted away. Shiro moved Keith onto his back. The skin on the side of Keith’s body where he’d been laying was lightly bruised, the blood pooling in those areas while it wasn’t being pumped through his body.

“His hair is so soft” said Shiro, running his fingers through it. Lance put his head back on Keith’s chest. Shiro leaned over and hovered his face close to Keith’s.

“I took your breath right out of you. Can I give it back for a little while?”

Shiro pinched Keith’s nose and blew into his lungs. Lance could feel Keith’s chest rise and hear the air rush in. Shiro let go of his nose after every puff to let Keith breathe out before pinching it again and giving him another breath.

It wasn’t actually doing anything when Keith’s blood couldn’t move the oxygen through his body.

Shiro pulled back and he cupped Lance’s face in his hands. Lance looked at him curiously.

“Breathe out” said Shiro. Lance exhaled and Shiro sealed Lance’s nose with his mouth, his lips which were just against Keith’s cold ones, and blew air into Lance. Lance’s eyelids fluttered as the warm air filled his lungs. Shiro moved his mouth to let the air out and did it again and again.

When Shiro finally pulled away he was breathless, as opposed to Lance who was sleepy and relaxed.

“My life is your life” gasped Shiro. Lance responded with his eyes.

Shiro turned his attention back to Keith. He held his hand. Keith couldn’t hold it back. In fact his fingers were frozen and stiff. Shiro felt his arm and found that most of Keith’s body was rigid. He started massaging him all over, paying special attention to his joints and where he was the stiffest.

“He’s getting locked up” explained Shiro to Lance. Keith bruised wherever Shiro touched. His nose was even bruised where Shiro had pinched it.

When Keith’s limbs were loose enough to be manipulated Shiro rolled him on his side again, this time facing away from Lance. Lance slid up against Keith and spooned him protectively despite his wrists being bound behind him. He struggled to stay awake in his comfort. Keith’s cold body was a pleasant contrast to the warm sheets.

Shiro admired his boys. He wanted this to last longer but Lance had already fallen asleep. Shiro reached over to a side drawer to pull two flowers out. White carnations. He put one each in their hair, behind their ears.

Then he nestled in and spooned Lance until all three of them slept.

Shiro woke alone. He panicked for a second before a hand touched his shoulder.

“Hey, it’s okay. We’re all here. It’s morning” said Keith. Shiro relaxed and smiled up at him.

“Keith. You’re alive.”

“Told you it’d be fine. It didn’t even take that long to run it’s course because when I woke up it was still the middle of the night. I was gonna untie Lance but he was out cold and I didn’t want to wake him.”

“It’s a good thing we all went to the bathroom beforehand” chuckled Lance. Shiro sat up in bed. He noticed that Lance had kept the flower in his hair. Keith had, too.

“Thank you guys for last night. I can’t believe I’ve got you two in my life. You’d follow me anywhere and that kind of scares me to be honest.”

Lance frowned. “We didn’t go too far, did we? The point wasn’t to scare you-”

“That’s not what I meant. I loved it. It’s just a lot, you know? In a good way. You showed me that I can trust myself… but I have a lot of trust in you guys, too. Don’t forget that.”

“We won’t. But maybe to hammer in the point we could do this again but you could take one of our places. Or both of our places” said Keith, a sort of teasing glint in his eyes.

Shiro blushed.

“Maybe.”


End file.
